Sonic Adventure: Parallel
by PurellWarrior
Summary: When Tails' newest experiment goes horribly wrong Sonic the Hedgehog is transported back ten years into the past when the Chaos events first took place. However not only has he landed in the past but he's landed in a Parallel Universe.
1. The Intro Part One

**This chapter is merely description to give the reader background information on what is happening. It's not necessary to read but it would help to understand some parts.**

**At the end of every chapter I will also have an "Author's Note" just saying something random about the chapter. **

**Sonic Adventure: Parallel**

The sky was bright in the Mystic Ruins with not a cloud. There was a small breeze that russled the leaves on the trees. The train tracks were empty, miners and explorers waited at the train stop for it to return. It had been months since any type of attack had occurred anywhere on the planet, Earth. Today marked the 10 year anniversary since the Chaos event. Back in Station Square the roads were probably crowded with cars and floats while the sidewalks held thousands of people cheering. Posters were put up on all buildings reminding all to attend this historical day where Sonic the Hedgehog himself defeated Perfect Chaos. At the end of the parade he was scheduled to make an appearance and with all his allies who helped him. Finally when the final fireworks would go off the seven chaos emeralds would be shot into the air to transform Sonic into his super form. After this the chaos emeralds would be given back to Tails for him to keep safe in his workshop, where they were now.

A loud whistle came from the tunnel where the train was to come out of. The tracks started to shake and people began stirring with anticipation. The thunderous roar of the locomotive roared through the tunnel, the light could be seen a good distance within. The sounds began to die down as the train started to come to a screeching halt as it neared the end of the tunnel. It came into view, however it wasn't the only thing to come out of the tunnel. A rocketing blue blur was a bit ahead of the train running with red shoes. As the train came to a stop in front of the station so did the blur. He wiped himself off of any dust and then stepped off the tracks just as the train moved its last inch.

People greeted the blue hedgehog with excitement and great respect. This day was about how he'd saved the world ten years and many times since then. He said his thank yous to everyone who wished him a congratulations. Some of the people just stared in awe at how a hedgehog as laid back as him could save the world. Sonic the Hedgehog was one of a kind, a vital reason for this planet's safety.

He walked casually down the wooden steps onto the dirt ground of the Mystic Ruins. He was happy to be back after being gone for a few months saving another planet. Turns out the planet he was saving for once wasn't under the attack of Dr. Eggman and instead by some other villainous creature whose name had already been forgotten. The dirt path ahead of Sonic split, he took the path which led to a plateau where Tails the Fox's workshop sat. Once he passed the large column holding up the train tracks he began to run up the steps of the mountain until he reached the flat top. Another set of steps led up to the workshop and he took those as well, walking this time. He knocked on the door and waited a minute. A metal rod poked out the top of the door with a green ball at the end of it which highly resembled an eye. Sonic waved at it and the door opened. Sonic looked around the workshop a bit.

All over the walls were gadgets used in Sonic's pass adventures as well as others he'd never used at all. The Tornado 3 sat in the center of the workshop currently in its aerial form. It shined as if it were new, it hadn't been used in a while. Sonic walked across the room and opened another door which led to a basement. In the basement was were Tails worked on all his inventions, below the basement was the testing room where he'd test the most dangerous of his gadgets. That's where he was now, the testing room.

Sonic has gotten a call back earlier that day from Tails. He told Sonic that he had his greatest invention ever finally completed, of course Tails often said this about whatever he was creating. Sonic had left the celebration at Station Square to come see what the newest invention had. However, sometimes Sonic wondered why Tails continued to create the inventions. No attacks on Earth had been made in months therefore no need for weapons or gadgets to help Sonic defeat whatever foe he was meant to face. Sonic figured he did it out of boredom, it was what Tails was good at and what he loved and of course Sonic would never discourage his young friend to stop. They had been friends since they were young and now a 25 year old Sonic and 18 year old Tails were still best friends.

Sonic took the final flight of stairs to reach the metal door of the testing room. He opened it and he heard the suction of the door release and allow him through. There standing a platform on one side of the room was his yellow friend, Tails the Two-Tailed Fox.

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say this time other than that if you read this, you're awesome!**


	2. The Intro Part Two

Sonic moved further into the testing room and looked at another small room on the opposite side of Tails, it highly resembled that of a recording studio. He turned and walked up a few steps to reach Tails on the platform. He now noticed the satellite dishes inside the studio-like room as well as wires and tubes running across the ceiling into the enclosed room. Tails stood over a control panel with buttons and switches of all kinds, it also contained an area that showed numbers set up in a day-month-year format and below that numbers in a hour-minute-second format. Plugged into the control panel was a wire that ran up into headphones which went over Tails' head and covered his pointed, yellow years.

Sonic casually leaned on the control panel and waved at Tails to get his attention. Tails turned and looked at Sonic blankly at first but then a large smile spread across his face. He flicked a switch on the control panel and took his headphones off.

"Hey Sonic! Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks bud. You too, let' not forget how you saved the city from Eggman's Egg Walker."

Tails smiled at Sonic's remembrance of that event. Sonic may have saved the world but before that Tails had saved the city from being destroyed first.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Sonic asked as he looked over at the small room.

"I've created something like none other. It's a transporter and it can transport life forms but not only that..." Tails moved his fingers across the control panel and stopped it on the numbers, "it also served as a Dimensional Gate, that part is incomplete however but works like a charm."

Sonic questionably looked at the fox, "If it's incomplete how does it work?"

"Well it can't transport you to a whole other dimension just yet. According to the readings the control panel gives me it can rip through time and space but only as far as a parallel universe."

"Parallel Universe? How is that any different?" Sonic asked becoming more interested.

"Another dimension is like another universe, anybody who exists now wouldn't exist there. It's basically another time line following ours with different events, places, life form, etcetera. However, a parallel universe is one that's just like ours and is ours at one point. You see, any decision that's made could easily result in a parallel universe. Some changes do make one and some don't. Usually it's bigger events like a planet exploding in one universe and not in the parallel. Although something as simple as a birth of a baby could result in a parallel universe as well. Basically for all I know there could be millions of parallel universes. My control panel can only detect one at the moment. I've transported an apple in that room over there and according to the control panel it is now in the other dimension. Unforetunetly I can't bring it back, one of the quirks I'm working on."

Sonic scanned the control panel and then pointed towards the smaller room on the opposite side of them. "So then that's where you go to transport things?"

Tails nodded, "Exactly, it's far too complicated to explain but it works."

"Don't worry I don't need an explanation just proof," Sonic stood up, "So you said it could transport lifeforms. Does that mean I can give it a spin?"

Tails laughed, "Sure! Since I have yet to figure out how to transport objects back into the room I'll give you this Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control back here with." Tails handed Sonic the green Chaos Emerald. Sonic took it with pride and felt the energy in it run through his body. It reminded him of so many adventures. "Now, go stand in the room. Inside there'll be a red circle, stand on that. I'll give you the thumbs up when I'm ready to transport, give me the thumbs up back when you're good."

Sonic nodded and went into the small room still holding his Chaos Emerald. The door shut behind him and then vanished behind a sliding wall that came down from the ceiling. He saw Tails on the platform put on his headphones and turn the control panel on.

"Sonic," Tails began, "I'm talking to you through speakers I set up in the room. I had to put them behind the satellites otherwise they had the chance of being transported as well. When I give you the thumbs up I'll have to unplug my headphones just in case the radio waves interfere."

"Where exactly are you transporting me too?" Sonic asked.

"Station Square at this exact time. Once you're there Chaos Control back here to let me know it worked."

"You got it bud."

Tails masterfully looked over the control panel hitting buttons and moving switches to certain positions. He set the coordinates of Station Square as well. He pulled a lever causing the satellites to move in the small room where Sonic was and point straight at him on the red circle. Streams of foreign sounds played in Tails' headset. Everything Tails was doing was perfection.

Sonic waited patiently in the room with the Chaos Emerald. He examined it a bit until he heard a muffled sound from the speakers. He looked at Tails and saw him holding his thumb up in the air, the signal. Sonic gave him the signal right back and Tails smiled with excitement. He looked around the room a bit beginning to get nervous and excited at the same time. A hedgehog of his caliber who had fought giant robots, saved planets, and become Super Sonic was now getting nervous of a teleportation machine. Sonic laughed at the dumb thought and then shook it off.

The satellites above his began emitting purple electricity around them. The purple turned to green and the green turned to blue. Sonic watched at the satellites gained power. He heard hums and roars of the machines charging the satellites. The red circle below him became transparent and a blue electricity spun rapidly below him. His nerves came back but he trusted Tails. Eventually the blue electricity stopped and the rooms lights shut off. Now the only light was below Sonic. The former blue electricity spinning below him under the transparent circle was a black and purple vortex. Sonic wondered if it was ripping through time and space. It was doing that exactly. The satellites began glowing again, this time with a white light.

Sonic looked at Tails for reassurance and Tails thumbed up once more. He saw Tails take a deep breath and finally press once last button. He then stepped away from the control panel and thumbs uped again, indicating it was complete and Sonic was about to be teleported. The vortex begin swirling upward towards Sonic's feet, the light in the satellites grew brighter and brighter. Sonic gripped onto the Chaos Emerald nervously.

Tails looked down at the room with excitement. He glances at the control panel and sounds the visual chart moving at a rapid pace. At first he ignored it but then looked down once he realized something was wrong. He tried reversing buttons and switches but the data had already been sent to the other room. He frantically jumped up and down trying to get Sonic's attention. Sonic was watching the satellites, encapsulated by their glow. He plugged in the headphones to speak to Sonic, "Sonic! Sonic, do you read? The Chaos Emerald is interfering with the satellites. You have to get out!" He waited for Sonic's response but noticed that he hadn't hear him, the speakers had automatically turned off. Tails jumped frantically again.

Sonic, still looking at the light finally turned away and shook his head. He then noticed Tails jumping on the platform. His face looked worried, he was mouthing something that Sonic couldn't figure out. Tails moved his arms in a retreating motion.

"He...wants me to retreat? Oh! He wants me to get out!" Sonic thought aloud. Just as Sonic realized the vortex below him surrounded his body and the satellites's white glow became a beam of light that filled the room. It only lasted a second but the light show was unlike any other. It was like a dark tube with white tunnels connected around it had just engulfed Sonic. Within the glow though was a green light. The light of the Chaos Emerald. The light of the Chaos Emerald reacting with time and space.

"Sonic?" Tails ran to the room where Sonic once stood. He ran back to the platform and looked at the time board, it indicated nothing. He heard a crash and noticed the satellites fall inside the small room.

"Sonic?"

**Author's Note: You gotta wonder who found that apple... (These notes will become more intelligent soon. I hope.)**


	3. The Intro Part Three

Within a second Sonic stood in a dark alley way. He looked around at the gray buildings surrounding him and then into the distance. He recognized this. Sonic took a few steps forward and realized he was in Station Square behind the train station, right next to Casinopolis. He looked at Casinopolis' sign as it lit up in different colors. People walked on the side walk entering and exiting buildings.

_Maybe nothing went wrong with Tails' machine. _Sonic looked down in his hand and noticed the Chaos Emerald still there, he stuffed it away and began walking down the street towards the train station. Suddenly it occurred to him there were no posters with his face on it, no signs of celebration, or cars trafficking the streets. He looked into the sky and noticed the sun had recently risen, it was almost noon. _What the heck is going on? Did he transport me back a few hours? _Sonic kept travelling towards the train station and finally reached the stairs, he flawlessly jumped up them as he always did and entered the doors.

Inside everything looked like an average day. It wasn't an average day though, it was the tenth anniversary since he beat Perfect Chaos, this confused Sonic immensely. He walked into the lobby of the train station and noticed a TV on the wall with a news reporter. Behind the news reporter was a picture of Sonic, "Last night our hero Sonic the Hedgehog went missing," the news reporter began, "Accordingly to the Police they confronted a strange alien last night who fought Sonic and eventually took him as hostage. The evil Dr. Robotnik may have had something to do with this kidnapping for he was seen fleeing Station Square nearly ten second after the alien disappeared with Sonic." Sonic looked down at himself and saw his blue hair, white gloves, tan arms, and red shoes. _How can I be missing? I'm right here. _Sonic looked back at the TV for anymore information and all that displayed now was the weather.

A man with light brown hair and a blue jacket walked into the train station holding a leather briefcase. He began to pass Sonic but then stopped and turned around. "Hey Sonic, is that you?"

Sonic turned away from the television, "Yeah, why?"

The man smiled excitedly, "We thought Robotnik had you for sure. Tails and Amy are worried sick about you."

"Right," Sonic went along with what the man was saying, "I'll head off to his workshop then."

"Good idea, I'll let the mayor know you're all right." The man rushed back outside and left Sonic once again alone in the lobby. Sonic shook his head for a moment and looked around one last time before climbing the steps that led to the train tracks. When he reached the top he sprinted through the tunnel and followed the tracks.

Mystic Ruins not being far from Station Square were just as sunny. The afternoon breeze passed through the trees and lifted some dirt off the ground. Out of the train tunnel came Sonic at full speed, he jumped off the tracks and onto the dirt below. He continued running up the mountain and then a few stairs until he reached Tails' workshop.

_Well everything looks the same here. Maybe Tails can explain, he is the one who sent me here in the first place. _Sonic knocked on the door and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for a response. The door opened to reveal Tails in a brown apron covered with oil stains with of course his usual set of shoes and gloves. However he also looked younger, a lot younger.

"Sonic you're back!" Tails hugged Sonic and then let go to look at him again. "I thought Robotnik had you for sure. Actually nobody knows if it was for sure his doing since it was the alien that captured you but I'm almost positive it was him. I was just about to grab Amy so we could go search for you. We figure Robotnik couldn't have traveled far. Wait a second, you seem different."

"Uh, do I?" Sonic half whispered.

Tails quickly circled Sonic, "You're hair's darker, did he take you somewhere with ash or something? And also your shoes are different, what happened to the white ones? Did those get dirty too?"

"White shoes?" Sonic questioned, "I've always had these shoes, you made 'em for me you should know."

Tails eyed Sonic very suspiciously, "What's going on Sonic, if you really are him? Or are you just one of Eggman's robots?"

"Yo, Tails I swear its me. But I'm just as confused, you look a lot younger than when I last saw you."

They looked at each other oddly, Tails put his hand under his chin and started to think. "And you're sure you're Sonic?"

"Wait a second." Sonic put his head down and paced, Tails watched him carefully. "Tails, how far back did you send me?" He half asked himself.

"What was that?"

Sonic looked up, "How far back did you send me?"

Tails began looking nervous, "What are you talking about Sonic?"

"That machine...the uh...transporter-time travel machine!"

"Transporter-time travel machine?" Tails stared oddly at him.

Sonic got an idea, "How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" Sonic asked again with a bit more push.

"I'm eight."

Sonic's eyes widened, "And you're not messing around, you're seriously eight?"

"I have been all year. What in the world is going on?"

"I got it!" Sonic jumped into the air, when landed he spread his hands and began explaining. "You sent me into the past! You created a time travel machine and meant for me to just get transported to Station Square but something went wrong and instead of just transporting me there you also sent me ten years back in time!"

"I did that?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"Yes you did! And you're a genius! But now I can't go back without another one of those machine. Lucky for me you're still you and you can build another!"

Tails nodded his head taking in all the information Sonic had just thrown at him. "Let me get this straight. You are a future Sonic sent by a future me to the past by accident and now you can't return to the future because you're stuck here" Sonic nodded his head. "I don't mean to brag but I never use any of my inventions of somebody unless I know they're one hundred percent safe. How did I make a mistake? My future self should be smarter than I am now!" They thought for a minute before Tails looked back at Sonic, "Were you carrying anything with you when you came through?"

"Only this Chaos Emerald so I could transport myself back to your workshop. No use now since I'm in the wrong time period."

"That's it! The Chaos Emerald you have! That Emerald probably interfered with the time and space continuum and sent you to the wrong place!"

"Shoot, that explains it." Sonic took the Emerald out and looked at it.

"Yup that's definitely it. I can't believe a future me would let me do that. I can't believe a future you would do that either!"

Sonic looked up at Tails, "How would I know? It's your machine."

"You had to have helped me create it though." Tails said.

"Nope, it was all you buddy." Sonic responded.

Tails sighed curiously, "Also, you said you planned of teleporting with that Emerald?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, with Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?"

"That's right, you haven't discovered Chaos Control yet, you won't find out about that for a few months. Well I guess technically you know now." Tails didn't respond and sat down at his door step. Sonic leaned against the workshop next to him. "There is one thing I don't get" Sonic began, "Ten years ago I don't ever remember being captured by Dr. Eggman, wearing white shoes, or that TV being in Station Square's train station."

"Wait a second, you were never captured by him?" Sonic shook his head, "And you never had white shoes either? The ones I made for you?"

"Nope, you made me these red ones."

Tails eyes enlarged, Sonic knew this meant Tails had just had a revelation. "I got it. I understand what happened, it all makes sense now." Tails got up and paced as he spoke, "Sonic you weren't only transferred to to the past, you were transferred to a parallel universe. I didn't think that was possible."

"Thats right! You had also said it could teleport things to parallel universes!" Sonic remembered.

"Gosh this is gonna be difficult. At first I thought creating a time machine to send you back was hard, now I have to create something that will rip not only through time but through space too. And even if I did manage to create something like, there could be millions of parallel universes. How would I know which one you belong to?"

Sonic put a hand on Tails' shoulder, "Tails, I've know you for ten years longer then you've known yourself. I'm sure you can handle it."

Tails smiled, suddenly the ground below them started to shake. Arising from below the mountain was a large machine with two giant jets on either side and a spherical cockpit. "It's Dr. Robotnik! You have him in your parallel universe, right?"

Sonic nodded, "Except I haven't called him that in years."

"Wait a second," Tails looked at the machine rising and then back at Sonic, "You gotta hide, if Robotnik has this universe's Sonic then he'll go insane to capture you another's as well. Go into my workshop and hide in the testing room."

"Testing room? You haven't created that yet!"

"Yes I did, you and I built it- well me and this universe's Sonic. Just run!"

"Are you sure you can handle this yourself Tails?" Sonic asked getting into a fighting position.

"Trust me, I've handled worse. Now go!" Tails pushed Sonic into the workshop and shut the door behind him just at Robotnik's machine reached the top of the mountain and was level with Tails.

**Author's Note: Time for an Alternate Dimension Character Check!**

**Alternate Tails- Braver, just as smart, still best friends with Sonic.**

**Alternate Sonic- Not as strong, not as fast, much smarter, not as brave, wears white sneakers with a red stripe.**

**^I'd say the alternate Tails and Sonic are about equal in bravery now.**


	4. Boss Fight: The Robo Hornet

"Well, well, well, I figured you had to be apart of this." Dr. Robotnik chuckled in his flying machine.

"What are you talking about Robotnik?" Tails responded.

"I got a reading that Chaos energy had been used over here so I just had to come see what all the fuss was about."

Tails took a few steps closer to the edge of the mountain, "There's been no use of any Chaos energy so you can head back to whatever trash pile you came from!"

Dr. Robotnik laughed, "I know you have a Chaos Emerald hidden somewhere in that workshop of yours, now give it here."

Tails took off his soiled apron and threw it behind him onto the stairs of the workshop. He jumped down to the lower level of the mountain. Robotnik lowered his machine as well. "You'll have to fight me for it, Dr. Robotnik."

"Ahahahaha! Without your precious machine your nothing, fox! Time for you to face my latest creation, the Egg Hornet!" Robotnik backed up a few feet before revealing two drills come out of the front of the jets on either side of his Robo Hornet. It glowed a red-orange color and began making a loud hum. "All systems, full power!" The Robo Hornet rushed quickly towards Tails. He barely was able to jump away into the air as the machine slammed into the ground. Just before Tails landed on the right of the machine he began swirling his tails in a circular motion and flew into the air. Dr. Robotnik laughed once again as the Robo Hornet pulled out from the ground and turned to face him. "Hope you can handle a few rockets, boy!" A total of six rockets shot equally from each side of the Egg Hornet directly at the airborne Tails. He managed to dodge them all no later to meet the front of the Robo Hornet hitting him. Tails fell to the ground with little energy left in him. "Had enough yet? Or shall I permanently drill you into the dirt."

Tails looked up at Robotnik in the Robo Hornet, "I don't have a Chaos Emerald!"

Inside Tails' workshop Sonic waited in the testing room. He paced not being able to stand missing the battle. _I know how to beat his machine, I've already done it. Why didn't I tell Tails? I don't remember a time where Tails ever faced anything without a machine or me by his side! _Sonic stopped pacing and looked up at the door. _There must be some kind of defense mechanism in this workshop upstairs. _Sonic hesitated before opening the door then opened it. He climbed the small staircase to the main floor of the workshop. He examined the small computer set up Tails had. There were four screens showing cameras set up on the outside of the workshop. He noticed in one Tails flying over the machine. _The Egg Hornet! Just dodge Eggman until he sticks himself in the ground, then slam him! _On the screen the Robo Hornet shot missiles at Tails, Sonic cringed watching Tails barely dodge them. Suddenly he noticed Tails falling to the ground and the Robo Hornet turning above him ready for one last fatal slam. _God, there has to be some sort of button I can press. _Luckily Tails had labeled most of the buttons and levers on the small panel. _Weapon release, Tornado fuel, desk release, garage doors...Aha! Defense turrets! _Sonic pressed the button.

On the top of Tails' workshop three panels opened up and three turrets rose out of them. The turned and faced Robotnik in the Robo Hornet. "Enemy locked. Press button when ready for fire," the computer said from inside the workshop. Sonic looked down at the button and pressed it. The turrets each released two small missiles locked on to the Robo Hornet. _Holy smoke. Tails I know for sure never had missile firing turrets. _

"What? No!" Robotnik yelled as the missiles approached. The Robo Hornet flew off over the ocean with the missiles following quickly after it. Tails got up and brushed himself off, he hadn't been hurt too badly. He ran up to the workshop just as Sonic opened the door. "Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem Tails anything for you. But say, when did you have those turrets installed?"

Tails thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure this universe's Sonic made those. Yeah he definitely did knowing Robotnik might come here at some point."

"Wow, I know I'm smart but geez. Who knew I could create a turret by myself."

The computer inside the workshop spoke, "Missiles out of range, tracking system off."

"Wonder how long it'll take Eggman to notice they've stopped following him." Sonic laughed.

Tails looked off in the distance then back at Sonic, "Why exactly do you keep calling him that? Eggman?"

Sonic smiled, "I'm surprised this universe's Sonic hadn't already. I've been calling him that since...since the battle with the Egg Hornet! Tails, I just changed the happening of events!"

"Don't be too excited, even if you hadn't shown up the other Sonic would still be captured and Robotnik would've never shown up here. Events were already decided." Tails walked back into the workshop and fiddled with the computer.

Sonic followed him, "The other Tails said that a parallel universe could be formed by any decision, I wonder what decision made this one separate."

Tails continued fiddling with the computer as he spoke, "Who knows, could've even been more than one event that split it."

"This is way past cool. But I do need to get back to my dimension. Any idea if you can create a machine?"

"If you explain what the other universe's me used to create it maybe I can."

Sonic thought, "Let's see, there was a large control panel on one side of the testing room with tons of buttons..."

"Anything a little more specific?" Tails asked.

"Uh yeah! Running through the ceiling were all kinds of wires. On the other side of the room there was a small room that was sound proof. You spoke to me through it by a speaker system. Inside the room were two satellites and underneath where I had to stand was a red circle that became transparent and revealed a black hole looking thing."

Tails smiled, "I know exactly what that is. I wouldn't have ever thought of that though. Wow! It'll take a lot of energy though. I don't know what he ran it on but the only thing I could think of is the Chaos Emeralds, and we already have one."

"Perfect! Now all we need is to find six more. How long will it take you to make this machine?" Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"I'm thinking about a month."

Sonic shrugged, "Not bad, thought you might say a year or two. So basically I just gotta lay back and spend a month in another universe. Not as crazy as other adventures I've been on."

Tails finished working on the computer and looked at Sonic, "Let me see that Chaos Emerald." Sonic put his arm out for Tails to grab it, when he did a green shock sparked Tails' hand. "What was that for!"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Sonic said looking at the Emerald.

Tails looked around and ran to the back of the workshop, "I'm gonna use my radar to scan this thing. Maybe the time and space travel defected it." He held the handheld radar up to the Emerald and read the binary code it that showed up on the screen. "Interesting. Without the emerald splitting the Chaos energy with the other six emeralds and the Master Emerald stabilizing it, this thing is all powerful. It can use almost as much energy as it wants."

"You guys don't have the emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no we do. Just this emerald isn't recognizing them as other Chaos Emeralds cause they're not from the same universe. When the emerald isn't sharing its energy with anything it can use as much as it wants. Especially since the Master Emerald isn't able to limit its source. In a way, your Chaos Emerald is stronger than the Master Emerald. You could probably do just about anything with it."

Sonic looked at it with a bit interest, "Like get back to my universe?"

"Except that. That takes the power of science. I could probably try using just this emerald to power the machine instead of having to find all seven but my fear is that it'd be too strong and rip time and space right open leaving the universe in nothingness. Which I rather not try. But since you have all that power it should be no problem at all defeating Robotnik and his alien creature!" Tails stated excitedly.

"Wait a second!" Sonic thought for a moment out loud, "The Egg Hornet is one of Eggman's older machines. I faced that ten years ago. Ten years ago is when the Chaos event took place. And the Chaos event is now! That alien creature, its Chaos! Chaos somehow managed to kidnap this dimension's me, but how? I can run as fast as the speed of sound for god's sake."

Tails looked at him wide-eyed, "You can run at the speed of sound?" he said dumbfounded.

Sonic gave him an odd look, "Yeah, that's why they call me Sonic. You're universe's Sonic can't?"

"He can run really fast but not that fast."

"Interesting." Sonic stated a little cocky from his advantage. "Quick question about my all powerful Chaos Emerald though. Couldn't I just Chaos Control myself up to Eggman then and absorb the power of the emerald to take him out?"

"Think of Chaos Energy as a part of your own energy," Tails began, "When you use Chaos Energy you're using your own energy to access it. Use more Chaos Energy then your body has and you're dead."

"Awesome." Sonic sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the lab door. They both looked towards it before Tails went and opened it.

"I heard Doctor Robotnik was here! Tails are you alright?" Amy Rose asked him checking his body for any injuries.

"Yes Amy I'm fine don't worry. But look what I found!" Tails pointed to Sonic standing, Amy leaned her head into the workshop.

She ran over to Sonic and hugged him excitedly. He tried to escape from the hug but couldn't until she let go. "How did you escape Robotnik and the alien?"

"Actually Amy its kind of a long story..."

MANY MINUTES LATER

"Alright then Time Traveler, since you'll be here for a while you'll help us get back our Sonic right?" Amy asked after hearing the whole story on how Sonic got into their dimension.

"It's the least I could do and trust me, it shouldn't be a problem. We just gotta get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Chaos do." Sonic said.

"Why what happens then?" Amy asked.

"With each emerald Chaos gains he grows larger and more powerful. When he obtains all 7 emeralds he becomes this giant beast called Perfect Chaos. In my dimension he was able to destroy all of Station Square before I was able to stop him."

Amy looked at him in disbelief, "You mean you took out a giant monster all by yourself?"

Sonic nodded.

"Hm. You're definitley braver than our Sonic I'll give you that." Amy said.

Sonic looked her in the eye, "And you definitely seem braver than the Amy I know."

Amy smiled at the compliment, "Why what's she like?"

Sonic chuckled before he spoke, "She looks just like you but she's very ditsy and she's kind of obsessed with me." Amy and Tails looked at each other and laughed for a few seconds before catching their breath. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"To think that I would be obsessed with you!"

Sonic shuffled his feet uncomfortably before speaking up and stopping their laughing. "Listen we have to find the Chaos Emeralds now if we want to stop Eggman. The first one is in Windy Valley."

Tails responded, "Actually Sonic I already have a Chaos Emerald right here. I was using it to start up the plane I just built, that's how Robotnik found us."

"Perfect!" Sonic smiled, "So one of the Emeralds is ours. Off to Windy Valley then?"

Amy nodded, "I suppose so. Let's see if you can really prove to be as useful as our Sonic."

Sonic looked at Amy oddly, "I was talking to Tails. I don't think you could help me much, no offence."

Amy stepped closer to Sonic so they were almost nose to nose, "Look Time Traveler, maybe your Amy is a weak little girl but I promise you. I am not. Got it?"

Sonic studied her for a moment before nodding. "So Tails are you staying here then?"

"Yup. I'm gonna try out this new plane." Tails said moving over to his wall of tools.

"You might wanna check that, you'll go crashing into Emerald Coast." Sonic warned.

"Trust me Sonic I've double checked this thing, its safe." Tails retorted.

Sonic took a step closer to him, "You will go crashing into Emerald Coast, Tails. Trust me."

Tails nodded understanding what Sonic was implying. "Then maybe a third check is necessary."

**Author's Note: Let's start off with a Alternate Dimension Character Check:**

**Alternate Amy- Smarter, braver, more powerful, not obsessed or even has any romantic feeling for Sonic. I probably should've mentioned this in the chapter but Amy is NOT wearing her usual apparel, instead she now wears her Sonic Rider clothing. Why? Because with a more adventurous and courageous Amy comes more appropriate clothing for the occasion.**

**Also another thing, most of the characters in the future will not be referring to Sonic as Sonic. Past alternate dimension Sonic will be Sonic. The normal Sonic will be usually referred to as "Time Traveler" by the other characters as Amy has started now. I originally wanted for him to be called The Doctor as a reference to Doctor Who but decided against it.**


	5. Level One: Windy Valley

The wind howled through the mountain of Windy Valley. Green grass grew where it could between the dirt and broken structures that gave the area an ancient look. Sonic and Amy appeared flying out of the wind tunnel and onto the ground.

"If this gets to scary for you, Amy just let me know." Sonic said jokingly. Amy glared at him and they continued foward until they ran down a hill and met face to face with one of Eggman's badniks. "A Boa-Boa Eggman calls those things." The pink caterpillar like machine started to swirl around in the air blowing fire out of the holes on either side of its body. Amy ran forward to go attack the Boa Boa but Sonic blocked her from going any further with his arm. "Don't worry about it, I got this one." Sonic ran forward, quickly gaining speed. Amy watched him go irritatedly, she crossed her arms and waited for him to finish. Sonic jumped into the air and curled up into a ball once he was close enough to the badnik. The Boa Boa lunged at him as Sonic shot himself at the creature and blasted straight through it causing the machine to explode and release a small rabbit which happily bounced away.

Sonic, wiping himself off was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to meet Amy's hand smacking him in the side of the face. "Who do you think you are, Time Traveler?" Amy yelled at him. Sonic was speechless. "Let's get this perfectly clear. I am not the Amy you know. I am an entirely different person who's helped Sonic take out some of Robotnik's worst machines. I may not be as knowledgeable of the future as you are but I am ten times as strong. Got it?"

Sonic nodded and then took a few steps back. "So. Shall we move along?" He gave Amy a nervous smile and she ran past him. He shook himself off and laughed before easily catching up with her.

The two hedgehogs continued running through Windy Valley's steep hills, across an open gap where they ran on wind, and stopped when they came to another badnik. Amy this time stopped Sonic with her own arm and smiled at him mockingly. She ran foward, turned into a pink ball like Sonic had and slammed into the chameleon-like badnik causing it to explode. Most of the pieces scattered off the platform. Amy continued forward without looking back at Sonic. He laughed and ran foward to catch up with her. When both were at an equal speed he turned his head to talk. "Come on Amy I'm sorry." He pleaded. Amy started to run faster and Sonic caught up. "Oh so you wanna race me? I can assure you I'll win."

"Try me." Amy said, "First one to touch the Chaos Emerald wins." She started racing forward and getting ahead of Sonic. Sonic laughed to himself and let her get a good head start before dashing ahead. It wasn't long before Sonic passed Amy and headed for a bridge in front of them.

_The tornado should form any second now. _Sonic thought to himself. Surely enough a tornado appeared in front of him and he was pulled in carelessly as Amy screamed and tried to resist the pull. They landed on a small island in the tornado. Sonic looked at Amy's fearful expression. "Had enough Amy?" He said, smiling at her. She pushed him out of the way and jumped up pieces of land to get to the top of the tornado. Sonic followed behind her. Eventually they reached the top, Amy was in the lead and jumped out onto a long metal slope leading straight down onto a grassy area. When Sonic had landed he noticed Amy already going down the slope, he crouched and then sped off sending dirt flying in the air. When he caught up with Amy he smiled, "Hope you enjoyed the head start while you had it!" Sonic quickly looked below him to see the island where the slope ended and back at Amy. He then went full speed down the slope sending a sonic boom behind him, knocking Amy off the track and falling through the air toward the island.

Amy looked around in the sky for something to grab a hold of but there was nothing except the hard earth below her. She closed her eyes as she came near it but felt a sudden rush of wind below her and then Sonic's arms under her back and legs. "Didn't think I'd let you fall did you?" Sonic said. Amy struggled out of his hold and then looked around and noticed the Chaos Emerald on the ground in front of them. She went to go grab it but a second later Sonic was there holding it. "Trust me, I was named Sonic for a reason."

"I figured it was just a name since you could run fast. Didn't think you could actually break the sound barrier." Amy said quietly.

"Your Sonic can't but this one," Sonic said pointing to himself, "sure can." Amy shook her head and started to walk back towards the entrance. "Oh come on Amy I'm just messing with you. Look, Sonic will be fine as long as we get these Emeralds quickly."

Amy turned and faced him, "I'm still not to keen on you being here Time Traveler so you do anything that may even seem a little like you're against us and I'm gonna be the first one to take you down."

"Whatever you say Amy." Sonic put the blue Chaos Emerald away and ran at Amy. He picked her up in his arms and ran towards the entrance.

"Put me down!" Amy yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip. Suddenly she felt a wave of air come over her and saw the islands behind her shake.

"Well we just hit mach one so if you wanna jump off now I promise you a bumpy ride down." Sonic said humorously at the helpless Amy.

"I hate you."

Sonic and Amy arrived back in the Mystic Ruins at sunset. He had put her down and the rest of the walk was silent. The two climbed up the steps to Tails' Workshop and Amy knocked on the door. There was no response so she tried again.

"Yo, Tails open up!" Sonic yelled. Still nobody answered. Amy then turned the door knob and the door creaked open to a dark workshop. She turned on the light and looked around, they noticed his plane was gone. "Aw no, don't tell me he took that thing out for a test run! I told him not to!"

"Maybe he fixed whatever was wrong with it." Amy responded fiddling with the computer.

Sonic noticed her touching buttons on the keyboard, "Should you be touching his stuff?"

"Calm down I'm just trying to see when he opened the garage door to let the plane out." Amy continued to work on the computer until she pointed to a window on the screen, "It says it was opened an hour and a half ago."

"How'd you even know how to work his computer?" Sonic asked impressed.

"Maybe in your universe its different but here Tails, Sonic, and I work on a lot of the machines Sonic and I end up using." Amy answered.

Sonic looked at her surprised, "Wait a minute. You go to fight Eggman with this universe's me?"

Amy nodded, "Occasionally Tails will come along but ever since we built Tails' workshop its mostly been me and Sonic. We don't have time for story telling, let's head to Station Square to see if we can find him."

"What makes you think he's there?"

"Well he's obviously not here, c'mon!" Amy ran out the door and Sonic followed behind.

Sonic and Amy exited the train station of Station Square and walked down the steps to the sidewalk below. "Any idea where he'd be?" Amy asked Sonic.

"How should I know?"

"Different universe or not he's still your best friend isn't he?"

Sonic nodded and began walking left towards the newsstand. The two walked in silence once again, Sonic had enough of the awkwardness. "Amy, if we really are going to be working together to stop Eggman and Chaos from destroying this place we really need to let this awkwardness go."

Amy agreed, "Sure. But what I said before still stands. One wrong move."

Sonic put his hand out and Amy looked down at it before shaking. They looked at each other a long second and then continued walking, this time side by side. The walked around a corner to another part of Station Square with the famous burger shop. When they turned another corner they noticed Tails running towards them on the sidewalk with a blue bird in his hand. At first Sonic and Amy were glad to see him but as he got closer they noticed his face was filled with fear.

"Amy, Time Traveler, a green robot is chasing me. I'm pretty sure it's Robotnik's cause it wants the emerald in this birds necklace." Tails said out of breath. Sonic and Amy looked at necklace and then behind Tails to see where the robot was.

"It must've been ZERO. Amy told me she had some trouble with it, my universe's Amy that is. Where'd it go?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked behind him, "I must've lost it in Speed Highway but it's sure to find me soon."

"Oh and how'd your plane work out?" Sonic remembered.

"Great! It flew nicely and you were right, it did need that triple check. Thanks." Tails said. Sonic smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Can we please get moving before that robot finds us?" Amy said impatiently, looking around.

"Don't worry, that things slow. We have plenty of time, anyways the next Chaos Emerald should be in Casinopolis." Sonic said beginning to walk back to the main area of the city. Tails followed automatically with Amy behind trying to retain he frustration.

_This Sonic had no sense of urgency or worry._ Amy thought to herself. _If our Sonic hadn't been captured he'd be all about stopping Robotnik right away. _Amy looked up at and noticed they were a good thirty feet away and ran to catch up with them.

Eventually they made it to the entrance of Casinopolis. The sky was dark now and stars could be seen shining up above.

"Ready guys?" Sonic said excitedly.

Tails nodded but Amy looked at him strangely, "Why are you so excited to go in?"

"Because these people found the Chaos Emerald and its the ultimate prize. The only way to win it is top stack up enough coins on the ground of this semi-circle room and then climb the stack to reach the emerald!" Sonic said stretching his legs.

"Why can't we have Tails just fly up there and grab it?" Amy asked not sharing Sonic's excitement.

Sonic laughed, "Because Amy, that would be stealing. We're the heroes, we don't steal!" Tails couldn't hold a small chuckle at Sonic's comment. "And don't worry, when i had to do this it was just Tails and I, with three people we should be done in no time."

Amy shook her head, "This is ridiculous. How can you be so care-free? Lives are in danger!"

Sonic stepped close her and put his hands on her shoulders. He spoke with a light, caring voice, "I promise everything will be fine. Nobody is going to get hurt. I know what's gonna happen and I know how to prevent it but you have to trust me." Amy looked away from him. "Do you trust me?" Sonic asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Just say you trust him Amy, I know I do." Tails said helping him out.

Amy nodded and then whispered, "Yes." Sonic smiled and walked into the casino with Tails and Amy right behind him.

**Author's Note: A few things. First, for stages obviously narrating how the characters gets through a stage isn't the most exciting thing so usually I'll just point out the important things they do. The next thing is a bit about my view of Sonic's world. So basically how I see it is that Station Square is the center of Central City. Somewhere in Central City is also where Sonic plays the level City Escape in SA2. Westopolis is another city (from Shadow the Hedgehog) and is NOT Central City. The floating island/Angel Island is a lot bigger than it is in the game. So when I get to Angel Island and stuff just imagine it more like it was in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for the Genesis. That should be all, thanks for reading!**


	6. Level Two: Casinopolis

Sonic, Tails, and Amy had gotten to Station Square and Tails, with the bird, split up from them deciding to go look around the city for spare parts for his machines. Sonic and Amy decided to meet back in front of Casinopolis later that night to discuss where to go next.

Casinopolis was lit with neon colors. Its rich yet darker look gave it a late night club feel and in the center of all this stood a giant gold Sonic and Tails. It was the first thing Sonic noticed when he walked in with Amy.  
"Since when does Tails have a statue right next to mine?"

"Since he helped you destroy the Death Egg." Amy answered.

"Tails helped me? I remember flying up towards it with my plane, The Tornado but something happened and he couldn't make it into the Death Egg with me."

They both still stared at the statue before continuing on. "Where exactly is the Chaos Emerald in this place?" Amy asked look around confused.

"See that gold room? If we go through those giant red doors it reveals a massive room with a Chaos Emerald on the top shelf. In order to reach it we have to place the coins we get on a button and it stacks them up. Once we have enough we can grab the emerald and leave." Sonic explaining anxious to go play his favorite giant pinball machine.

Amy looked at him, "Or why don't we just take the emerald? It's not like we're stealing it, we're using it to save the world."

"Amy! I am surprised at you. Cheating is not one of the things you're known for." Sonic said semi-sarcastically.

"We don't have time for games, Time Traveler. We need this emerald now!"

Sonic laughed at Amy and then stopped when he noticed something very off about the casino. "Aren't there usually more people in this place at this hour?"

Amy realized it too, "You're right. Where is everyone?"

The two hedgehogs walked in opposite directions around the statue in the center and examined the area. Everything seemed fine except for the lack of people. They met up once they made it 180 degrees around the circle. "We should really just take the emerald, I have a bad feeling about this." Amy said beginning to get cautious.

Suddenly there was a noise of the door being opened. Sonic and Amy couldn't see it from there side of the statue but went back to back. Sonic got into a running position while Amy took our her hammer. This was the first time Sonic had seen her take it out. It was the same red and yellow as his dimension's Amy but looked heavier. The footsteps approached Sonic's side causing Amy to turn around and Sonic to get ready to attack. A figure came out from behind the statue.

"Sonic, Amy? What are you two doing in here?" Asked a police officer.

Sonic and Amy took a sigh of relief before Sonic spoke, "We're here to get the Chaos Emerald."

"Didn't you hear? Somebody, or something, stole it an hour or two ago. We had to evacuate the casino, people claim to have seen nothing suspicious but after seeing that blue alien thing yesterday we have to stay on our toes."

"Darn, sounds like Eggman doesn't want me to have any fun." Sonic began, "Amy, we need to get to the sewer."

She looked at him disgustedly, "Why there? It'll be all cramped and dirty."

"Not their sewers, they have a giant underground tunnel. In my dimension Eggman hid all his robots under there and I'm sure it's no different here."

The police man stared oddly at Sonic, "Your dimension?" He asked.

Amy quickly covered, "Sonic's just comparing lateral universes to dislateral universes as a way of explaining what he thinks it going on."

The policeman nodded pretending to understand, "Well, if there's anything I can do to help I'll be waiting outside. I know you two can handle yourselves but be careful. We don't want to lose you again, Sonic." He walked away and out the casino leaving Sonic and Amy alone once again.

"He's right, what if he does capture you like he captured Sonic?" Amy asked. "I hate saying it but we need you if we wanna find our Sonic."

Sonic nodded, "Like I said, I know how Eggman works. His plan is never to kill me or at least not this point in time, just control me. I've been captured by him before and escaped every time. We just need to make sure we get to him before he gives Chaos the emerald."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy began walking towards the showers.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked watching her.

"I figured the showers lead to the sewers right?"

"Yes, but that's not the way we want to go. The beginning of the sewers start in a hole at the bottom of the giant pinball table." Sonic explained.

Amy walked towards him and they walked towards the neon blue sign. "How are we supposed to get into the hole if its on the table?" She asked.

"Ever heard of hedgehog pinball?" With that Sonic stepped into the elevator and it brought him up into a booth, a few seconds later Amy was there next to him. "Ready to play?" Amy looked at him in disbelief. No later did Sonic jump off the booth onto the table and roll straight down into the gutter area. Amy watched him roll down until he went below the booth and was lost from sight. She then shook her head and jumped down.

Sonic landed in the narrow hallway first. Amy soon came from above and clumsily landed behind him. "You good?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and cleaned off her outfit.

"I thought you said this sewer wouldn't be narrow." Amy asked looking around at the metal which surrounded them.

"Its not, well this part is I guess. We just have to go up this ramp, use the fans to blow us upward and eventually we should get to an area that will lead us to the showers. Sometime between the ramp and the showers we should see Eggman's badniks. Actually, I thought I remembered them coming straight towards me as soon as I landed." Sonic looked around and started walking up the ramp. Amy stayed close to Sonic and pulled her hammer out. They were silent for a good minute with the only sounds that of dripping condensation and the fans that were close by. "Let's speed up. I have a feeling Eggman's decided to do something trickier this time."

Sonic went to go dash off but Amy grabbed his arm, "When you were telling me how you were from another dimension in the Mystic Ruins, Tails mentioned how he couldn't let you be seen by Eggman. Maybe I should go on alone, I don't want our possibly most powerful surprise advantage to be seen. If we want to destroy Chaos quickly we'll want you to be a surprise."

The blue hedgehog contemplated the idea. He wasn't the type of guy to pull back on a mission, and definitely not something like this. "I'm coming with you," he started, "If we see anything I'll hide right away. I'm sure you and your hammer can deal just fine."

"We have before with Metal Sonic and we'll do it again." Amy said patting the hammer.

Sonic ignored the fact that he was the one who defeated Metal Sonic without Amy's help. "Alright. Let's move!" Sonic grabbed Amy's free hand and ran forward through the sewer. When they got to the fans Sonic and Amy simply flew up until they reached the hallway they wanted to go into. Eventually they made it to a large room with trash on either side of them piled up as high as the ceiling. Down the hallway they could see a ladder with a light coming from above it. When they started walking Amy looked down and noticed they were walking in shallow, blue-green water.

"This is gross, Time Traveler." Amy said disgustedly. Sonic laughed at her and continued moving forward. Suddenly a splash was heard from behind them and they quickly turned around. Nothing was there except for ripples slowly making their way towards them. "Somebody's here. Time Traveler, it's time for you to hide."

Sonic nodded and looked around for something to hide behind but there was nothing. "There's nothing to hide behind, looks like I'm staying."

"Oh no you don't!" Amy grabbed Sonic and then pushed him into a pile of trash up against the walls. He vanished into the trash for a few moment before popping his head out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He spat, "I'm gonna smell like garbage when I get outta here!"

Amy shoved his head into the trash and then turned around to see if anything was there. Sonic on the otherhand, made himself a small hole in the trash to see just enough of the hallway so he could see what was going on.

"I know someone's here. Show yourself!" Amy yelled, her voice echoed in the cavern. Ripples began forming far from her but the started getting closer. With each new ripple the water started splashing against the trash and creating small waves. Amy looked around but still didn't see anybody. Finally she noticed the ripple and began backing away from it.

Once the ripple was in front of her the water started to rise upward and create a triangular shape. Soon emerald colored eyes appeared in the rising water, then a body with two claw-like hands, then the legs. Amy stood still, frightened by the creature. One of its arms became smaller and started to sink into its body, Amy watched in awe before it extended outward at a rapid speed and hit her in the stomach and backwards in the trash. She got up and held her hammer in front of her ready to fight. _This must be Chaos _Amy thought to herself. She ran towards it but it melted into the water and was gone from sight. Suddenly Amy went flying forwards by a powerful punch to the back. She lifted her face out of the water and wiped it off with her gloved hands. Chaos shot its arm out at Amy again but she smacked it with her hammer causing it to fall apart into the water. Chaos, now angered, starting rapidly shooting his arms at Amy but she was quick. With each shot Amy slammed her Hammer against the arm or dodged it.

_Her accuracy is amazing. _Sonic thought from inside the pile of trash, _she's holding her ground but just destroying it's arms won't defeat it. She has to hit its brain. _Outside the trash Amy continued to dodge and smash the arms but she was getting tired and her stamina was quickly lessening. Eventually Chaos was able to get a hit on Amy and it knocked her over causing her to drop her hammer. Chaos' arms stopped extending and it began walking slowly towards the battle-worn hedgehog. She tried to crawl over to her hammer but Chaos shot his arm out and pushed it far across the room into a pile of trash.

Sonic decided he had to do something or Amy would have the same fate the alternate of himself did. He pulled out his superpowered green Chaos Emerald and felt the energy rush through him as he accessed it. The Chaos Emerald began to shine and suddenly Sonic was gone in a flash. In less then a second he appeared above Chaos and kicked him in the head. Chaos looked around for what had hit him but before he could look back at Amy he was hit again, this time by Sonic's fist. Amy was just as confused seeing only quickly flashes of green light then Sonic appear for a split second. Sonic appeared one last time above Chaos and slammed his foot down on his head, causing the liquid monster to retreat into the water and swim away into the trash.

Amy was alone for a few seconds when another green light appeared in front of her revealing Sonic holding the green Chaos Emerald. He fell to his knees and breathed deeply. Amy kneeled infront of him, "What in the world just happened?" she asked.

Sonic looked up at her with a cocky smile, "Chaos Control just happened. I used it to get rid of Chaos before he got to you."

"What's with the heavy breathing? Did he get you?"

"No. Chaos Control uses energy directly from the user. I just need a minute to get it back." Sonic said starting to his feet.

"Well thank you. Now where's the Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be here? Did Chaos take it?"

Sonic shook his head, "If Chaos took it he would've grown in size and become Chaos 1. I'll try using the blue emerald we got from Windy Valley to locate it." Sonic put away his superpowered green emerald and took out the blue Chaos Emerald. He then closed and eyes and stood silent for a moment. A few seconds later his eyes opened and he looked at Amy who was waiting patiently, "The Chaos Emerald is constantly moving. Someone or a some fast machine is holding it and moving fast."

"Then we should follow it, right?" Amy asked starting to become concerned.

"No, Chaos isn't powerful with just one emerald. As long as we have the majority we're safe. We should get outta here and go to Ice Cap Mountain through the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said.

Amy nodded in agreement and they walked to the end of the sewer. At the end was a wide ladder that they both climbed to the top and came out through a floor vent in the shower area. Sonic and Amy smelled each others stench and quickly stepped into different showers and turned them on. After a minute or so the came out of the showers wet. Amy rubbed her hair with a towel while Sonic just shook himself off sending water everywhere. Amy shook her head at Sonic and he just laughed. They continued out of Casinopolis but Sonic stopped before he went out the front doors.

"What's wrong now?" Amy asked.

"When I exited Casinopolis with Tails ten years ago in my dimension Eggman was there waiting for us with instant knockout gas. He might be there now." Sonic stated.

"You had gotten the Chaos Emerald though so that's why he stopped you. He already has it so why would he wait?"

Sonic responded quickly, "He also wanted the other Chaos Emerald we had. We have to wait here until he leaves, there's no other exit."

Sonic leaned on the wall while Amy thought of a new plan, "What if I went out there? Robotnik would see me and get me with the knockout gas, then he'd search me for the emeralds but find nothing."

"That's a great idea! And then once he left I could carry you back to the workshop until tomorrow when you wake up!" Sonic smiled at Amy and she smiled back.

"Wish me luck." She said. Sonic nodded and watched he exit the building. He crossed his fingers for good luck and started to pace as he waited to hear Eggman retreat.

The front doors of the brightly lit, Casinopolis opened revealing Amy in her pink sports attire. It was now dark outside with only the lights of street lights illuminating the road. Amy walked straight from the doors into the open street and looked around. She heard the doors shut behind her, the sound made her jump. Suddenly she heard a engine sound from above her and saw Eggman floating down towards her in his small machine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't lovely Amy Rose out for a stroll. Or should I say, trying to find MY emeralds!" Eggman laughed at his own words.

"I don't have any emeralds Robotnik!" Amy shouted doing her best to sound scared.

"Sure you don't! Take this!" He pressed a button on his machine and a purple gas flooded a small area of the street and flowed over Amy. She coughed behind falling over and into a deep sleep. "Now let's see what emeralds you have." Eggman's machine hovered over the sleeping Amy he pressed another button. An error sound played indicating she had no Chaos Energy on her. "Looks like I've been tricked. Well if it's one thing I know it's that you're friends are never far behind. You're coming with me Miss Rose, I'm sure you're friends will come after you soon enough with the Chaos Emeralds I'm looking for." A crane dropped from the bottom of Eggman's machine and grabbed Amy around the wait. He took off and she was hauled into the air by the crane.

Sonic watched this happen from inside. He quickly pulled out his superpowered Chaos Emerald once again and disappeared in a bright green flash. Suddenly he was handing onto the crane below Eggman's machine in the air. Below him he saw an unconscious Amy. Sonic looked up and could only see the silver bottom of the machine, but it seemed like Eggman hadn't noticed him. He looked at his hand with the Chaos Emerald and then the one holding onto the metal chain and then down at Amy. He took a deep breath and let go of the chain. He started to fall but quickly grabbed Amy's hand with his free hand. A split second after he disappeared in another green flash of light and landed safety on the ground. Between the two Chaos Controls from in the sewer and now Sonic's energy was low and he felt himself drop to the ground with the last thing him seeing was Eggman's machine flying away still thinking he had Amy captured.

**Author's Note: Goodness. Sorry that took so long to get out, I kinda forgot what I had written in the last chapter and started freaking out when I made a huge mistake. (Aka forgetting I had put Tails with them. Hence the quick departure of Tails I put in the beginning. I promise this is the only time something like that will happen though! But yeah that's all. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Level Three: Twinkle Park

Sonic blinked quickly and then once again but more slowly. He was looking up into the afternoon sky, surrounding him were gray buildings. Tails sat in front of him playing with the little blue bird that had a Chaos Emerald around its neck. Amy was next to him still asleep from the gas Eggman had used.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up startled, "Oh Sonic, you're awake! I found you and Amy knocked out in the middle of the street last night when I went to meet up with you. I figured I'd carry you into this alley way so i did. Did you get the Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic shook his head, "We ran into Chaos inside Casinopolis but there was no sign of the emerald. Then Amy went outside to fight Eggman and she was knocked out and then almost kidnapped. I saved her though."

"Without being seen?" Tails wondered.

"Yeah, I used Chaos Control."

"You said that word before, Chaos Control. What is it?"

"I use the Chaos Emerald to transport me from one spot to another in less than a second. It's pretty sweet." Sonic sat up more focused and looked over at Amy, "She should be awake in a minute."

Tails nodded, "While you two were at Casinopolis I got most of the parts I need for the parallel universe-time travel machine." Tails said pointing at a large box behind him, "I still need to get the larger pieces but I'll do that later. In the meantime we should go find the next Chaos Emerald, right?"

"Right," Sonic started, "There's one at the bottom of a mountain at Ice Cap. We'll head there now, I'll carry Amy."

Tails nodded in agreement and picked up his large box while Sonic held Amy. Sonic went out the alleyway first, Tails followed behind, and the blue bird sat on the box Tails carried. The alleyway's shade had made it feel cooler than it actually was. As they crossed the street to go up the stairs into the train station a large green robot came floating down the stairs.

"Its him, the robot that chased me!" Tails said stepping back.

The robot stopped when it noticed them and started to approach slowly. Sonic quickly thought of a plan, "Tails, you go to Ice Cap and get the Chaos Emerald there. I'll take the bird and Amy with me and try to lose ZERO in Twinkle Park."

"You'll be fast enough even with Amy?" Tails asked.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, of course I will! And plus she'll be up soon to run for herself. Now give me the bird and let's split!"

Tails looked at the bird, "Alright bird go with Sonic, he'll protect you." The bird somehow understood him and flew over to Sonic and landed on his head. "Once I've got the emerald I'll come back to get you in my plane."

Sonic agreed and they began to part ways before Sonic quickly turned around to say one last thing to Tails, "Take my plane, The Tornado 3 its faster and should be in the garage."

"The Tornado 3?" Tails asked curiously.

"Right, its still just the Tornado. Take the Tornado then." Sonic said. Tails nodded and gripped the box in his hands tightly. His twin tails began to spin quickly behind him until he took off into the sky towards the Mystic Ruins. Sonic looked back at ZERO who was making his way towards them hesitantly. "Sorry bud but if you want this bird you'll have to catch it first!" Sonic jumped into the air throwing the robot off guard. ZERO sped forward out of the entrance way to the train station to where Sonic had just been standing. Sonic landed behind him with Amy still in his arms and the bird flying behind him. "You're to slow!" He then sped off through the doors and into the train station. They were only inside the train station for a second before Sonic rushed through the doors and back outside. He looked behind him and saw ZERO rushing at them. "Huh, looks like you can almost keep up." Sonic ran forward into Twinkle Park and through the glass tunnel until he reached the entrance.

Inside the lobby there were two doors. Sonic spoke, "Those karts won't go fast enough, I'll need to go straight into the actual park area." He went into the doors to an elevator, just the as the elevator doors close he heard the lobby doors open, ZERO was just behind him but would have to wait until the elevator came back up.

The elevator made a loud DING and the doors opened on a small staircase overlooking a large swimming pool with badniks surrounding it. "Looks like Egghead's already taken this place for his own. Not for long!" Sonic plowed through enemies, destroying each one and recovering a small animal that had been used to energize the robots.

"What in the world?" Amy said as she opened her eyes to see the flashing park all around her.

Sonic stopped midrun and put her on her feet, "Welcome back Amy. You're just tuning into Sonic's Twinkle Park Adventure where I destroy all the enemies while avoiding the evil ZERO!"

Amy looked around and then back at Sonic who continued to smile. "Fill me in. What happened?" She demanded.

"You stopped Eggman, Tails went to Ice Cap to get the emerald, and me, you, and this bird are running from ZERO."

"Alright then. Let's continue, I guess." Sonic smiled and they ran towards the roof of another building, before Sonic jumped onto it Amy stopped him, "There's a mirror room inside the castle doors right over there. We could probably lose ZERO easier that way." She said.

"Taking the roof would be faster." Sonic argued.

ZERO appeared out of the elevator and started running at them. Before Sonic had time to argue anymore he felt Amy pull him the other way and into two large red doors. She ran ahead and pulled out her hammer to eliminate any badniks in her way. Sonic followed behind holding onto the bird making sure not to trip over robot debris. The hallway got more narrow and ZERO was closing in on them.

"Amy let me carry you, we can run faster that way and get further from ZERO." Sonic yelled to Amy in front of him.

Amy turned her head, "No way. You holding me was a one time thing, I can fend for myself!"

Sonic shook his head in annoyance and continued to follow behind Amy. As ZERO started getting dangerously close Sonic ran faster knowing that Amy would want to stay in the lead so she'd run faster too. They entered a room with two mirrors as walls and ran through its twists and turns hoping to lose ZERO. Once they got to the end of the room they looked behind them and saw no robot.

"We lost him." Amy said relieved. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the glass on the left wall shattered and fell in thousands of pieces. Sonic holding the bird, and Amy dove out of the room and dodged the falling glass. Behind them ZERO was running with a shard of glass in its side.

"Not yet we haven't!" Sonic yelled and took the lead. They raced through another narrow hallway and another mirrored room, this time however ZERO wasn't as close and eventually disappeared. Sonic didn't get excited though, he figured the robot had some sort of plan. Amy on the other hand started to slow down thinking it was over. "Amy come on! ZERO might still be behind us!"

"There's nothing behind us, we lost him." Amy said in short breaths. Sonic put the bird on his head and told it to hold on tight, he then slowed down to Amy's speed only to grab her hand and blast forward. Amy's feet left the ground and she screamed as he flew through the air with Sonic holding her hand. "Let me go you idiot!" She yelled as she attempted to hit him with her other hand. They reached a set of double doors and tried to exit but they were locked. Amy let go of Sonic's hand and noticed a time above the door that read "00:60".

A voice recording of Eggman played on the speakers, "Hello ladies and gentleman! If you have reached this part of my Robotastic fun house then you've also made it to the end of your lives! That timer above the door will start counting down once this message is over. When the timer hits zero a huge explosion will take place right below your very feet. Of course I'm no murderer of mankind and chances that you're actually human and made it this far is slim. So Tails and or Amy, your lives end now." The timer started to countdown. Out of a vent in the ceiling ZERO came down facing them.

Amy held out her hammer and stood next to Sonic. "Great. So we either get incinerated or pummeled to death." Sonic pulled out his green superpowered emerald. "Or you can Chaos Control out of here!"

"I can't do that exactly. I don't have enough energy still to fuel the Chaos Emerald for a far away Chaos Control. I do have enough for this though!" Sonic grabbed Amy and they disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind ZERO. "Jump!" Sonic said as he leaped into the vent in the ceiling with the bird holding on tightly to his head. Amy followed him up the vent. In front of them was a light, the light of the outside. "Think you can hammer that grate out of our way?" Sonic asked.

"You better believe I can." She whipped her hammer into the grate and it flew endlessly across the park until it was out of sight. She smiled and took the lead, hoping out of the vent. When they were all outside they heard a large explosion from within the walls of the castle. "There goes ZERO."

Sonic eyed the door of the castle. "Wait for it..." he said watching the doors. The doors shot open revealing an ash covered ZERO, "fire-proof, as expected."

"Not just fire-proof, explosion-proof. That thing can take a lot of hits." Amy said. She looked behind them and saw a large wooden cart with a giant yellow balloon attached to it. The balloon looked like it could carry someone and the bottom of it holding onto the cart could be used as a handle. "My turn to have an idea!" Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and ran to the cart, ZERO followed behind closing in on them. When they reached the cart Amy tried pulling the string tying the handle of the balloon to the cart. "Think you can break the string?"

Sonic took it and tried pulling it apart but it wouldn't unknot. He looked up and noticed ZERO almost twenty feet away. He looked back down at the string and put it into his mouth and bit it. The balloon came free and started to lift Sonic off the ground. Amy jumped into the air and grabbed his leg and they slowly floated up into the evening sky. ZERO watched them float upward and waited to retreat until they were too high. The robot rushed off back into the castle and was out of sight.

"What's the next part of your plan?" Sonic asked Amy looking down at her.

Amy thought for a moment, "I didn't actually think of the next part. It's usually our Sonic who makes the plans. Sorry, guess we'll just have to wait until somebody shows up."

They looked down and noticed they had stopped floating upward and just hung extremely high in the air. Sonic tried to lighten the mood, "Don't worry, if I had thought of a plan it wouldn't have been much better."

**Author's Note: I'm actually really happy with this chapter. It's not as long as others but I feel like it came out really well. I'm starting to keep a log of everything the characters do so I don't get stories mixed up like last time. Next chapter will be about Tails in Ice Cap during this time and what happens to Sonic and Amy. Possibly another character will be introduced...**


End file.
